Mine
by Mr SiMoN RoX
Summary: A song fic to "Mine" by Savage Garden. It's a P/R fic, sort of. Oh just read it. It's my first fic, and I don't think it's that great


Disclaimer- I own nothing. I don't own the characters, the show, and I _so_ don't own the song... I wish I owned the song... It's an excellent song. I wish I could write as well as Darren and Daniel (or at least sing as well as Darren). Ok. Um. Ignore that last part, it wasn't at all relevant, and if you were wondering (although I believe I told you) the song "Mine" was written and performed by Darren Hayes and Daniel Jones (Savage Garden).

BTW I don't plan on finishing this. Hell, I didn't plan on starting it. I was actually going to write a C/R song fic, and of course I had to use a Savage Garden song and then I realized that I could do something completely different with this song, and I got sidetracked, and this was the result. I never said I was a good writer, and this is my first _actual_ story. _Ever_. About _anything_! I've only previously written lists, poems, and essays. And then the list's section was taken away _*glares angrily at the computer screen* _and quite frankly I would much rather have had somebody else write it and I'm sure they'd do _much_ better. If you want to continue it, go right ahead... Just tell me first, in a review or something. Please. Well, maybe I should let you read the story rather than continuing this, now, pointless babbling. See. I get sidetracked very easily…

**__**

Mine-

Phoebe sat in her apartment alone. It was all so awkward and confusing now.

She didn't know why, or even how, but lately she had found herself strangely attracted to Ross. But it didn't matter anyway. He wouldn't want her. He wanted one thing, and that was Rachel. 'Why can't he just get over her?' Phoebe thought to herself. It wasn't like she wanted him.

She wasn't really sure what she felt for Ross, except that it was more than friendly feelings. Much more. There was only one problem. He was still hung up on Rachel. As much as she liked Rachel, she couldn't help but be jealous. Even though Ross wasn't with Rach anymore, the mere fact that he loved Rachel rather than her was more than she could bear. 

Ross was wrapped up in the past. Tangled in a meaningless memory. He had buried himself in a distorted reality that didn't exist. It was simply a pointless dream. Something he was alone in, and Phoebe knew it. The problem was that he didn't. He didn't realize how his efforts would only carry him farther away from where he belonged. And that was with her. Somehow Phoebe had become trapped in a strange love triangle that wasn't visible to anyone but her. 

Oh, how she wanted him. She wanted to feel what it was like to have his arms wrapped around her waist. To know what it was like to feel his warm lips pressed up to hers, and have him run his hands through her hair. She needed to know what it was like to tell him how she felt, and have him return her feelings. She wanted it so much. She wanted him so much. He was so sweet to her. He treated her better than anyone she had ever met. He was the only thing she had ever wanted so much that it made her cry. The one thing she wanted was the only thing she knew she couldn't have. And it killed her inside.

And the lovely song that inspired this fic is: 

**__**

Mine- 

__

I wait in the darkness.   
Frozen winds surround my face.   
In the cover of darkness I can make believe it's you.   
I feel you like the rain,   
I feel you like a storm cloud building in my heart.   
I wonder if you know the pain, to want the one thing you haven't got.   
  
_Just a twist in time ...and you could be mine   
Just a sip of wine ...and you could be mine   
Just a kiss divine  
  
A hand brushes by my love.   
A smile fuels a steel inferno   
You don't have to die to leave my world.   
Stand still and you've departed.   
It seems I'm not on your mind and I'm wasting my time.   
I'm just a fool to believe.   
In the death of the night can you feel me inside?   
I wish that you could conceive..   
  
Just a twist in time ...and you could be mine   
Just a sip of wine ...and you could be mine   
Just a kiss divine...and you could be mine   
  
Won't you leave me in the darkness.   
Take away the pride, all the dignity that's burning inside.   
Can't you see I'm standing naked.   
I'll bear all the crosses and the crucifixes you can provide.   
If you could decide.   
  
Just a twist in time ...and you could be mine   
Just a sip of wine ...and you could be mine   
Just a kiss divine...and you could be mine _

****

Written by D. Hayes and D. Jones

Performed by Savage Garden

Well that's it… Sorry it's so short. I'm not _that_ creative… But it looks long! Because of my constant rambling and the song lyrics. I hope you enjoyed my pathetic attempt at a decent fan fic. And as I said before, I'm not going to continue this. I'm still mad that I was sidetracked while trying to find a song that might fit an idea I had for a C/R fic, and yes, that is my own fault, but if I were to continue this I would become all bitter and angry because my first fic wasn't C/R. Don't ask me why! I can't explain… but I would like to hear what you thought about it, and I understand if you didn't like it. Because I can't write! Oh, and I'm kind of pro-unconventional couplings… I find it amusing to watch die-hard conventional couple fans become foul and verbally abusive towards writers because they are simply not open minded, and can't accept the fact that it's called _fiction _for a reason… Especially when the pairings were mentioned in the summary.

__


End file.
